Ball valves are known in the art, and have traditionally been used as an effective mechanism for regulating fluid flow in various conduits. Typically, ball valves are employed to open or close to enable or block a flow of fluid in a variety of applications. Various structural arrangements have been achieved for interrupting fluid flow by twisting a handle of a ball valve, and resuming fluid flow by twisting the handle back again. Ball valves commonly include a body, an adapter, a rotatable ball disposed within the body and adapter, and a stem coupled to the ball. Typically, ball valves include a housing having an inlet port and an outlet port. A throughbore internally connects the inlet port to the outlet port. An inlet conduit and an outlet conduit may be connected to the inlet port and the outlet port respectively. A central chamber is positioned in the path of the throughbore. A ball with a throughbore is positioned within the central chamber. A ball valve is a quarter turn valve. The ball may be rotated by an external handle. When the handle is twisted to align the throughbore of the ball with the path of the throughbore connecting the inlet port and outlet port, the throughbore connecting the ports is uninterrupted and fluid may flow between the inlet and outlet ports. When the handle is twisted so that the throughbore of the ball lies perpendicular to the throughbore connecting the ports, fluid flow is interrupted.
Those skilled in the art will realize that ball valves are generally considered not to be functional for oil and gas operations due to the pressures in the conduits or lines, contaminants, and/or the like. The fluid produced from many geological formations contains minute, abrasive particles, such as sand, which lodge between the ball and seat and wear away the valve components. Over a period of time, the rotational ability of prior art valves may be reduced, thus requiring higher torque to turn such a valve. In some wells, where the production fluid is particularly sandy or corrosive, these ball valves may be particularly prone to a decrease in rotational ability.
A particular type of ball valve that may be used in certain higher pressure applications incorporates a trunnion ball which has additional mechanical anchoring of the ball at the top and bottom. One particular advantage of a ball valve incorporating a ball and trunnion mechanism is that when spaced in the same longitudinal axis, the trunnions can act to prevent drift upwards or downwards within the ball valve casing by providing a balancing mechanism.
In applications involving ball valves subjected to high pressure, or corrosive or other environments lending to stuck valves, it would be desirable to increase the torque applied to such valves in order to achieve rotation of the ball.
Additionally, in oil and gas development or operations, time is money. The longer it takes to perform a task the more money that is being spent. Currently in many high-pressure petroleum applications gate valves are used which require a hand wheel to open and/or close the gate valve. Workers in such fields may often open and close gate valves under high pressures of greater than 5,000 psi. Often the time required to open and/or close the gate valve is in the range of 7-60 minutes due to the number of hand wheel turns required to open and/or close the gate valve. The art field is in need of a valve that can be opened and/or closed in a shorter amount of time.
Further, in high pressure applications, a ball valve is more likely to leak or break down. It would therefore be helpful and useful to have a pre-breakdown indicator and better sealing of packing retainers around the turnwheel or turnwheels of ball valves. Such implements in high pressure ball valves would save time by indicating when a ball valve was about to fail and would provide relatively quick repairs in the field that would result in less financial loss.